Last Hope
by TheUnwrittenWriter
Summary: Hope is a teenage girl who has been having nightmares ever since she was a child, but as a child she learned a way to avoid the bad dreams. A lullaby. After that she has been protecting the kids of her hometown during her babysitting gigs by singing the lullaby and driving Pitch away. Five years later Pitch is in the midst of a comeback and the guardians need Hope's help. JackxOC
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! This is my first story and it's a demo chapter. If it gets a lot of likes then i'll finish the rest of the story and post it asap. I really want feedback on this guys so reviews would mean the world to me. Also I don't own Taylor Swift's Safe and Sound. Nor do I own the characters other than Hope and Adrian. -The Unwritten Writer **

**Prologue **

"T'was the night before Christmas and all through the house, not a creature was stirring..." The TV droned on. Hope Edlane, the babysitter, laid across the couch in front of the TV which provided background noise to the sleeping girl. Her dark hair lay in disarray amongst the armrest. While her left hand was under the beautiful mess. Her right hand was on the couch close to her chest as close to her heart as possible.

A discarded pizza box was on the coffee table from the dinner Hope and the Conrad's sons, Adrian, shared. The little five-year-old boy was sent to bed after dinner and his bath. He was in the comfort of his dark blue room with a racecar bed soundly sleeping. Hoping that the mythical Jack Frost that Hope told the stories of would be gracious enough to give him a snow day.

Hope still believed in all the Guardians even at the age of fifteen. She may have not have ever seen them but she had hope.

"Not even a mouse..." The TV continued only to be cut off by a huge scream. Hope jumped up on the couch before realizing who's scream it was.

"Adrian!" She leapt off the couch and ran to the room. "Adrian!" She screamed again before bursting through the door of the bedroom. Adrian was tossing and turning in his bed. Dark sand horses circling Adrian's head. His eyebrows furred as he let out another cry of Terror.

"Pitch." Hope cursed under her breath before trying to wake up Adrian. Gently she shook him calling his name with the softest speech. Adrian's hair start to feel damp and a single drop of sweat was coming from his head. "Adrian come on sweetie wake up."

"If it isn't my favorite customer." Pitch said getting comfortable on the rocking chair in the corner of the room. His hands were behind his head as if he was ready to relax. "Haven't seen you since you were a kid."

"Always hiding in the shadows. One day the light will hit you were it usually doesn't shine." Hope answered back as disrespectfully as possible. She couldn't stand Pitch. He haunted her like a ghost since her childhood until she had the guts to get rid of him herself.

"Won't be anytime soon my darling Hope." Pitch said cockily. The only response to his egotistical and demanding nature Hope provided was the look of hate in her eyes. "Don't give me that look." Pitch stood up and with one hand grabbed her face and squeezed. Hope took the opportunity to spit in his face. With a frustrated expression he wiped off his face with his other hand. "You're going to wish you never did that." Hope stepped on his foot and flipped him over her shoulder.

Standing over him she said, "If you haven't noticed Pitch I'm not afraid of you. I haven't been in a long time. I don't fear you like you want, but I know you fear me. And by the way I've been practicing karate." She walked out to get the only thing that scared pitched. Pitch gave her a mean look before realizing it may not be the best approach to get what he wants if he infuriates her.

"Is it really necessary Hope?" Pitch tried to bargain. "I'm only doing my job so I can live." Hope came back in with her guitar case.

"Honestly nobody likes what you do anyway so whatever this is," She stopped to point at his desperate pleading. "Is pointless and all those years without your constant annoyance were complete bliss. So it's time to go." Hope moved the rocking chair to Adrian's bedside.

"You're not strong enough to completely get rid of me. I'll be back." Pitch backed up to the room's corner in fear.

With the first couple of lyrics Adrian woke up and Pitch was thankfully gone.

"Hope!" Adrian cried out in relief before looping his arms around her neck. "I had a nightmare." Tears were running down his face and his attempts to breath were hard.

"I know sweetie, but you know what I used to have them when I was younger too; every night in fact. One Christmas though Santa gave me this guitar." She gestured to the guitar before sitting on the bed next to the frightened boy. "And my mom suggested my first song be a lullaby to help me sleep. Do you want to know the lyrics? They could help you." Hope finished. Her arm was around Adrian in a comforting manner and through his tears he nodded. She picked up her guitar and showed him the back of it. "My father engraved the lyrics so I would never forget it. Will you sing it with me?" Adrian nodded again.

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said, "I'll never let you go"_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said, _

Adrian joined in on the next line.

_"Don't leave me here alone"_

Hope nudged the boy before singing the next line.

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

She continued onto the chorus to find the boy was already sleeping. "Sweet dreams Champ." She whispered. After she grabbed her belongings she hustled her way out of the bedroom door.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So... I got two reviews on the last chapter and they both seemed to enjoy the story. The chapter after this might be up in two days. I took me around two days to write this one considering I started when I finished the first. **

**To The Girl on Fire,**

**I do want to include Eyes Open but it will be further into the story. :) **

**To MD, **

**LOL It was actually how I got the idea for the story. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians. I do not own Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift. I do own Hope and Adrian. I do wish to own Chris Pine but that doesn't look like thats gonna happen so... oh well. **

* * *

Five Years Later

Jack Frost entered the workshop with confusion written all over his snow-white face. Confusion about the impromptu Guardians meeting that North had called into session and saw it mandatory that the white haired boy be there. So necessary that he sent the yetis to get him. Jack assumed it was a good thing the meeting was called though, he actually considered multiple times of calling one himself. Especially since his staff was not working properly for the past few months for the King of Cold.

There certain weird circumstances when he would simply try to almost mist the grass with frost and a full-blown snowstorm was provided as a result instead. It was a strange occurrence but it shouldn't even be happening.

Jack entered the workshop to see all the elves and yeti's furiously working though last minute details. Jack watched as he walked by making little comments like, "That could use another layer of paint" or "You might want to retune that guitar." At one section in Toy Trucks he stopped to ask a yeti where the 'Jolly Red Giant' was only to get gibberish in return. "You think I would know better by now" Jack replied walking away.

He walked to North's office and knocked on the door. "Jolly open up." The nickname usually received a hearty laugh from the accented man but now it only received a loud yell from the kangaroo saying it was open in his Austrian accent. "There goes using manners." Jack said as he opened the door. After he closed it he saw the solemn looks on the other four guardians faces. "What's going on?"

North gestured to one of the seats in front of his desk that was empty. "It's a sitting matter. You guys kind of scaring me. Is the world having a cookie shortage?" Jack joked trying to lighten the mood of the room. No one was amused by it though. In fact it seemed to only infuriate the bunny.

"Mate, you think this is a joke? We have a serious crisis." Bunny said. Jack all the sudden got serious.

"What is going on?" Jack sat down in one of the chairs. There was a look shared all around the room. North looked down at his desk and up at Jack. Worry filled his eyes.

"Pitch is back." North said as quickly as possible. He treated it like a Band-Aid. He let it sink in for the jokester.

"He just doesn't know when he's beat." Jack muttered. He stood up and walked to the window making frost along one of the sections. With his finger he drew random things.

"My staff hasn't been working correctly. Could he be behind it?" Jack informed the group. What he didn't know is that everyone's powers weren't working correctly. That's the only reason why they were worried. If they couldn't do there jobs properly the lights will start to go out again. Tooth answered with a nod.

"The lights have been going out haven't they?" Jack questioned mainly to himself although he wanted a response. The sandman conjured a light bulb on top of his head and made it explode. "Maybe we should talk to Jamie again." Jack suggested.

"Jack." Tooth said slowly as she worked her way over to him to comfort him. "That was 37 years ago. Jamie is now an adult. He has kids. He won't be able to help us like last time." The only child, the first child to believe in Jack was too old to believe in him now. Jack shook his head.

"No he can help. I'm going to talk to him." Jack stated with conviction. He walked out the door. The guardians gave each other a look. They knew someone had to go after him. Not only to comfort him after he finds out, but to stop him from making a mess. Tooth looked down first.

"I have to help my birds to collect the teeth." She reasoned.

The Sandman didn't need a reason because he was always on duty for his job.

"It's two weeks before Christmas. I have to make sure everything is set." North excused. They all cast their eyes on Bunny.

Bunny stood up and said, "Fine, I'll go after him and make sure he doesn't mess up everything like always."


End file.
